


O Menino que Roubava

by Marie67



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, PWP, com um pouco de plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie67/pseuds/Marie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka, o mágico, era captivo daqueles olhos que roubavam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Menino que Roubava

**Author's Note:**

> está sem muitas edições;
> 
> outra ficlet escrita com base em prompt, que era "Eyes" (olhos)

Eram os olhos de um ladrão, aqueles.

Chrollo fazia captivos com aqueles olhos. Roubava, como o fazia desde a tenra idade. Roubava Hisoka com aqueles olhos pretos sufocantes, imperativos demandando atenção. Fundos, redondos, tão inocentes que eram quase lascivos. O menino provavelmente nascera assim, ladrão, e ficou assim a vida toda. Hisoka o conhecia desde que ele tinha catorze anos, na cidade Meteoro, uns cinco anos mais novo que ele mesmo. E isso não importava, porque nenhum dos dois nunca soube muito bem o que eram leis ou convenções.

A única demanda e regra que Hisoka conheceu com Chrollo foi a de se manter vivo. E em segundo lugar, a regra de que podiam partilhar o que tivessem um com o outro, porque àquela altura não tinham mais família, tinham onde dormir, mas os anos da primeira infância eram distantes.  
Hisoka sempre partilharia tudo com o menino que roubava com os olhos. Mesmo que não sentisse o desejo de partilhar nada com mais ninguém.  
Mas havia uma coisa que ele havia tomado do ladrão, uma vez. Enquanto partilhavam o pão que era de Chrollo, e a vela acesa que era de Hisoka, embaixo de uma armação de panos sujos e estacas que era deles dois, agora. 

Hisoka foi quem roubou daquela vez, roubou um beijo desajeitado e de dentes batendo, de vela apagada e mãos em qualquer lugar do corpo do mais novo, de olhos semi abertos em curiosidade. O ladrão resistiu de início, só para depois se arrastar até a parede onde tinham feito abrigo, encostar e deixar Hisoka ficar entre suas pernas inquietas, descobrindo de repente o que era um beijo. Os lábios do jovem mágico se abriram e Chrollo o seguiu, suas línguas se tocaram e Hisoka percebeu o gosto metálico que tinha o hálito do ladrão. De um jeito deveras estranho ele traçou aquela mesma boca de lábios bem desenhados, até perder o sentido do que estava fazendo, voltar o beijo, morrer no silêncio, que foi quebrado por um gemido que pulou da boca de Hisoka. 

Quando se afastou, o mágico sentiu algo pulsar dentro de si quando viu a imagem do menino que roubava tão quebrado, tão pedinte, com a boca avermelhada e entreaberta, um fio de saliva percorrendo seu queixo e os olhos pretos rebitados nos dele.

 

As coisas tinham mudado um tanto desde a primeira vez.

Chrollo, com seus vinte e seis anos, fazia grandes roubos, grandes serviços, ele tinha tantas pessoas sob suas ordens, que Hisoka, como era, não fazia questão de se lembrar de todos. Tinha a mulher de cabelos róseos, Machi, pequena e ácida, que roubou seu interesse algumas vezes; e só. Sua atenção ainda era por direito de Chrollo Lucilfer, o menino que roubava, que agora era um homem, sedutoramente poderoso, indiferente, belo, silencioso, sempre rodeado de livros e velas. As sobrancelhas grossas que emolduravam os olhos, a boca que tinha se tornado mais carnuda, as mãos que continuavam delicadas.

Nada excitava Hisoka mais do que ouví-lo discorrer sobre os planos do grupo, sua inteligência e seu enorme poder. Queria poder desafiar aquela capacidade, de todas as maneiras possíveis; dobrá-lo, quebrá-lo, tê-lo e jogá-lo fora. Fosse com sangue, fosse com suor, fosse como fosse, Hisoka ocasionalmente sentia o desejo quase cortante da adolescência.

Bastou uma vez o moreno chegar no hotel abandonado onde a Trupe se escondia naqueles dias, com a aura ainda pulsante de uma batalha recente, o sobretudo de cruzes e pêlo preguiçosamente sobre os ombros, revelando um corpo ainda fatigado e levemente ferido, mas não parecia ter sido grande coisa. Afinal, Hisoka sabia que o ladrão era forte.   
Aquilo fez sua excitação desenrolar e disparar, e não houve disfarces. O mágico não era um homem de disfarçar o que sentia. Sentiu um sorriso se desenhar em sua face quando os olhos analíticos do mais novo o encararam. Aquilo devia ser apenas uma saudação.

\- Esta aura - Hisoka se demorou na pronúncia - esteve numa batalha, não esteve, chefe?

Um sorriso cordial dele pontuou a resposta.

\- Era só um trabalho menor - ele respondeu, o sorriso dando pura formalidade, mas os olhos, dando o mesmo que sempre deram. 

Curiosidade. Talvez desejo. O menino que roubava sempre fora curioso. Hisoka notou que ele não tinha se movido desde que se encontraram naquele canto mal iluminado da construção, mas convenientemente dando vista da cidade e do céu. Estivera ali parado, o sobretudo nas mãos e o peito desnudo, a aura remanascente emanando. 

 

Não demorou muito para que terminassem com as bocas grudadas novamente, mas Hisoka não resistiu por muito tempo a beijar só ali. Ele traçou a linha do peito do moreno com a língua, passando por seu umbigo até chegar em sua ereção presa pela calça. A visão daquele volume fez a boca de Hisoka se encher de saliva, mas Chrollo não o deixou satisfazer aquela vontade instintiva. O moreno o deitou forçosamente no chão, Hisoka deixando-se vencer com um sorriso triunfante; orgulhoso de Chrollo. O mais novo desfez em dois tempos o zíper da calça justa de Hisoka e ele gemeu em antecipação e ansiedade, e quando percebeu seu membro já estava enchendo os lábios que ele conhecia tão bem, quente de toque, de saliva. Os dedos delicadas do ladrão enterrados em seus quadris, tanto que iam com certeza deixar marcas roxas. Hisoka se perdeu consensualmente naquilo e se deixou ir, tinha certeza que os outros iam ouvir seus gritos, que seguiam um ritmo. Empurrava o quadril para frente e para trás, acompanhando aquele ritmo apressado e sem rumos, sentindo-se ir cada vez mais fundo, incentivando o homem que roubava a sugá-lo e tê-lo. O homem que o roubara.

 

Ao final de tudo, os olhos de Chrollo denunciavam satisfação. Ele gostava de roubar a compostura de Hisoka, de deixá-lo naquele estado. Quase que sem palavras. Ele falava tão pouco. Pudera. Ele necessitava ser furtivo, quase sempre. Silencioso. 

Hisoka quase pensou que o amava, de algum jeito distorcido, quando o moreno deitou a cabeça em sua coxa após o ato e ficou encarando-o dali; enquanto corria os dedos por sua pele, deixando um traço elétrico que o fazia suspirar e estremecer. Aquela visão lhe era terna.

Mas ele não amava Chrollo e, provavelmente, também não era amado por ele. 

Chrollo era ao mesmo tempo sua presa e seu caçador; Hisoka não podia mais abandonar a caça por ele, porque havia sido roubado. Se um dia se cansaria daquela presa, ele não sabia. Mas naquela hora e naquele momento, ele ainda permanecia captivo.


End file.
